


Shake It Off

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Social Anxiety, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Peridot has some social anxiety and having to go to a party leaves her a nervous mess, luckily she has Lapis. Lapis knows exactly how to help.





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot. I needed to fuel my dirty Lapidot fantasies. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just something nice to say leave a comment it brightens my day. :)
> 
> -Bree

Peridot didn’t even want to come to this party sure she wanted to support her friend. But socializing, that was always something she hated. It made her chest tight and her hands sweaty and the more people there were the worse it got. Lapis stood by her side outside of Amethyst’s new apartment. Lapis was gorgeous, her dark blue hair clipped out of her face for once. She wore a pair of shorts showing off her long tan legs, her shirt some obscure band tee. Everything about her was enchanting and how could she be afraid if Lapis was with her. Lapis eyed her girlfriend who looked slightly panicked; she took a pale hand in her tan one. “You’ll be fine, Peri.” 

With Lapis’ reassurance Peridot rang the doorbell. Pearl answered the door. It was here apartment too after all. “Welcome! I am so glad you could make it.” Lapis kept Peridot’s hand in hers and with her free hand held out the housewarming gift they brought. 

“For me, I mean us.” Pearl said taking the gift with a grin, “Please, come in. Amethyst is playing some…interesting music.” 

Stepping into the house with Lapis the bass immediately hit them and she was shocked Pearl was letting it happen. Then she saw Pearl pick up a glass of wine and down it in one go. That’s how she’s letting it happen. Lapis navigated the crowd keeping her smaller girlfriend close to her. Peridot could feel the anxiety well up inside her chest. It started with a knot in her throat and went down lower to hit her powerfully in the gut. She squeezed Lapis’ hand tight a silent signal she wasn’t okay. Lapis steered them away from the crowd where Garnet stood stoic taking it all in from a distance. “Do you know where the bathroom is?” Lapis asked. Garnet pointed a thumb out to the door down a hallway, and then went back to tapping her foot to the beat. 

Peridot opened the bathroom door and charged in Lapis followed closing and locking the door behind them. Peridot sat down on the closed toilet seat and clenched her fists before giving up and running them through her hair tussling the tamed locks. “Fuck…” 

Lapis kneeled down in front of Peridot placing her hands on Peridot’s knees. “Look at me.” Peridot didn’t listen she was drowning in her own fear and god what would those people think. She didn’t want to disappoint her friends. She didn’t want to be so afraid. A hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look into navy blue eyes. “It is just us here. I am here for you.” 

Of course, Lapis was always there. She reminded her when to take her medicine and when to see the doctor. Lapis was there to hold her when she cried and recalled her miserable childhood under an over demanding mother. Lapis was with her now holding her chin and keeping her in the now. Lapis leaned forward and kissed Peridot right between her eyebrows slightly above, a special place. It always calmed her when nothing could, when she refused the valium. “We can’t stay here forever.” Peridot finally said. 

“Why not?” Lapis stood and took in the bathroom. “You never wanted to live in a bathroom?” She eyed the toilet Peridot sat on, “We could always try to flush ourselves down the toilet.” Now she was just being foolish. “Or” Lapis picked up a nearby plunger, “We can have a bathroom war and defend from the invaders from the outside. Choose your weapon! Plunger or toothbrush?” Now Peridot was laughing and she couldn’t help but shake her head at her ridiculously wonderful blue haired girlfriend. Lapis set the plunger back down and took her position in front of Peridot again. 

“You’re crazy.” Peridot teased somehow the party and the tremble in the background faded and all she saw and heard was Lapis. “Crazy about you,” Lapis replied she pressed her forehead against Peridot’s. Peridot was the one who kissed her first. Lapis’ lips were slick and scrumptious from that lip gloss she wears. It tasted like the sweetest candy and Peridot couldn’t get enough. She wrapped her arms around Lapis’ neck running her fingers over the skin there pulling her closer. Lapis grabbed Peridot receiving a gasp from the smaller woman. Lapis was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be and she hefted Peridot up onto the bathroom counter. Lips went to Peridot’s neck and hands fumbled with the front of her button up shirt. Lapis finally got Peridot’s shirt open and she pushed her sports bra up to reveal supple breasts with pert pink nipples. Peridot reached for Lapis’ hair but was stopped by the hair clips she took them out with care before tossing them to the floor and grabbing fistfuls of blue locks urging Lapis on. 

Lapis latched her mouth onto one nipple sucking on the pebbled skin while thumbing the other nipple before pinching it. A sharp intake of air from Peridot and another tug told her more. Lapis pinched harder and lightly bit down on the nipple in her mouth. Peridot’s heels dug into Lapis’ back and she pulled back to pull Peridot into another kiss. Her tongue slid past Peridot’s wanton mouth, Peridot always felt so warm and inviting. Her mouth was no different in fact it sucked her in deeper sucking on her tongue in ways that made Lapis question her belief in a god. Lapis moved her hands down lower toying with the slight pudge on Peridot’s stomach. She teased the girl about her addiction to Doritos and snack cakes, but she wouldn’t want Peridot any other way. She loved the other girl’s curves. Lapis began tugging Peridot’s cargo shorts down taking her boxer shorts with her Peridot unhooked her legs from behind Lapis and helped remove her pants kicking them aside. 

Peridot knew where she wanted Lapis and the blue haired woman wasted no time moving down to lick Peridot’s drenched cunt. She moved one hand to toy with the neatly trimmed blonde hair petting it before moving down to pet something else. She lightly grazed Peridot’s throbbing clit; she wasn’t called a tease for nothing. Soft kitten licks to Peridot’s labia had the blonde whining for more. Peridot always tasted slightly sweet with a little bit of tang but it might as well be the finest wine by the way Lapis’ savored it. She sucked in Peridot’s labia before being pushed closer by the holds in her hair. 

“Lapis, please.” 

She wanted to say some smart quip in reply but set to work. Pushing her tongue into the tight ring of muscles straining her jaw to go as deep as possible, she flicked her tongue to gather as much honey as she could sucking it in her mouth. She moved up and decided to give Peridot’s clit the attention it so needed. She pushed her tongue across the thin hood before sucking in the bud entirely. Lapis moved her free hand down lower to press two fingers into Peridot without warning. Her other hand pushed Peridot’s thighs open. 

The doorknob jangled. “S-someone is in here.” Peridot managed to groan. 

“Dude I got to piss!” 

“Just a sec!” 

Peridot began to pull back but Lapis thrust forward not letting her girlfriend get away. “Lapis, we can’t hold the bathroom hostage.”

Lapis replied to that with some teeth grazing over Peridot’s clit while curling her two fingers deeper inside her. “Okay, shit. I’m close.” 

Lapis grinned as she continued ignoring the banging on the bathroom door as she nibbled on Peridot’s clit while fingering her deeper until Peridot was squeezing her thighs shut tight and her back arched before crying out Lapis’ name. Lapis let her down easy licking small circles around Peridot’s hard nub; she retracted her fingers a few inches at a time. Peridot released her hold on Lapis’ hair and Lapis pulled away. She stood up and brought her soaking fingers to her mouth sucking them in with a hum of delight. 

“Who is in there?!” 

Peridot eyed the door and Lapis shrugged. Who cared? She helped Peridot down off the counter and even handed her the discarded boxers on the floor. Peridot redressed herself with haste but took one look at Lapis and knew it would be no secret what they were doing. Lapis’ lips were bright pink from her ministrations, her blue hair sticking out in every direction. Oh they’d make a pair. 

Lapis opened the door first to the crowd lined up outside. Amethyst took one look at the pair of them and high fived Peridot. “Go P-dot! Getting some!” 

Peridot’s face flushed but Lapis took her hand. “Let’s go home and have some more fun.” Lapis whispered in her ear. So they left saying their goodbyes to an thrilled Amethyst and a disgusted Pearl.


End file.
